fall_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Naia Aberforth
Basic Name: Naia Aberforth '''Race: '''Mutant '''Faction: '''Nomad Bio Naia grew up in a mutant family who lived in the woods between The Palace of Holy Trinity, Galaxa, and Band Well. Her ancestors were fighting in the End War when the biological warfare broke out which is why they didn't make it into the vaults. Her family puts strong importance on family history and traditions so when Naia's father, Deniz, learned that there was an army forming he wanted to join, however, they did not want mutants within their ranks so he waited. He waited until they would accept him, and as soon as he heard that the Legion would accept a mutant, even as a lackey, he joined. Naia also had a brother named Jorah, he didn't think their dad should join the Legion, that they were too racist, that he wouldn't come back, but Deniz thought it was the right thing to do so he left. He kept in touch, let them know how his training was going, then he sent them a letter saying his training was over and he was going with a team to check out a group of grifters who had been causing trouble in the area and he might not write for a while. That was the last letter they ever received from him. The next letter they received was one they would never forget, the letter informing them that he had died. The letter told them that when the regiment encountered the group of grifters they were going after, their dad's legs were injured making him unable to move, however the grifters, realizing they were overpowered fled and Deniz's regiment chased after them leaving him to bleed to death. Jorah and Naia, now fatherless, took this news very hard, but in different ways. Jorah was filled with a deep hatred of the Legion which lead him to join the local gang of grifters. However, Naia saw a need for peace and was filled with a desire to find a way to help others aviod meeting the same fate as her father, dying of minor wounds. So, she left for a village where she had heard of a famous medicine woman, Lina, whom she hoped would train her. Once she arrived, Lina did accept her as an apprentice, she learned quickly and was soon working at Lina's clinic as Lina taught another apprentice, a vaulter by the name of Leerum. His was also a tragic story, but we won't go into that. Once the were both done with their training, Leerum and Naia left together to wander Kasam looking for medic jobs. They eventually parted ways and after some time, Naia stumbled upon the forest of Greyfell which to her looked like a place in need of a medic. She quickly found out her assessment was correct and she stayed, helping whoever needed help. Later Captain Mallow found her and took her in giving her protection and guidance, also somewhere to belong, something she hadn't had since she left Leerum. She traveled with Mallow for a couple years but he was a wanderer and moved on, Naia however felt a need to stay in the land that had quickly felt like home so she stayed behind. Now without a her guild Naia felt unsafe in the land full of fighting and looked for a new group that needed her and could protect her. Which lead her to a man named Logan who had been running security for the local bar. He welcomed her into his ragtag group. Category:Character Category:Mutant Category:Medic Category:Nomad